The Master of the Spine
by Zooboss
Summary: Five years before Eragon, Galbatorix lost half his army in the Spine, who did it and why? Read on to find out what had happened in the Spine.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**AN: I finally got a Beta! Thank you LOTRRanger for helping me out with this, Chapter 3 will be up tomorrow morning please review, I don't care if its a flame or just good job, please review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance Cycle and/or any characters, places, names, languages, species, etc. used in the Inheritance Cycle. **

Chapter 1

He had heard rumors of an ancient jewel, full of energy, more than any Eldunari, hidden deep within the Spine, and he was determined to find it. He had only one problem – Galbatorix was also searching for it. The Imperial soldiers were beginning to explore the Spine; it didn't matter. He was powerful, more powerful than the elves who had cast him out of Du Weldenvarden. He was Edhellhach, Ebrithil abr Carthungave, the Master of the Spine. The Spine itself was dark, foreboding place, even in the day, shadows were long, creeping out of the trees, a pale light managed to enter the forest, but large, menacing shadows flitted back and forth. Edhellhach was lean, dark and tall, with shaggy dark hair, grey eyes, and a stern pale face, a large cloak covering most of his features, but without constricting his movement. He himself was at times dark and cruel like the Spine, but at other times Edhellhach was also just. No thinking being went through the Spine without his consent. Let the soldiers come; he, Edhellhach wouldn't let them through.

He saw them first, a scouting party of ten Imperials. He quietly murmured "Brisingr," barely audible to the passing soldiers. The surrounding grass burst into flames and he jumped in with two swords drawn. He slashed at two soldiers, spun and kicked another into the flames. Edhellhach lunged at another and then sprung away into the trees.

On Galbatorix's orders, they scoured the Spine in search of a "special gem". Many under Captain Ohtar's command wondered what was so important about one little stone that the entire Imperial army was needed to find it. they had been walking in the forest when flames sprung out of the ground and incinerated two of his soldiers. A dark shape hurled itself out of the trees and before the commanding officer knew what had happened, it left, leaving him and his three remaining men standing back to back. A deep voice came out of the trees in a commanding tone. "Leave the Spine. Tell Galbatorix that Edhellhach says to abandon the Spine or lose his army."

"Never!" the officer shouted.

"Too bad! Jierda!" One of the soldiers fell. "Still don't want to leave? No?" Another man fell. "Fine! I'll tell him!" The officer relented loudly, scowling into the trees, his eyes a mixture of hatred and fear. The attacker chuckled and the flames disappeared. Edhellhach watched the two remaining soldiers leave and set off to show that he had not spoken idly; Edhellhach truly would destroy Galbatorix's army if it remained in the Spine.

XXXXX

He had been riding his horse for days, desperate to deliver his message to Galbatorix. When Ohtar had left to deliver his message, a platoon had been destroyed by Edhellhach. By the time he had arrived at Uru'Baen, two companies had been massacred. If they didn't pull out of the Spine soon, there was no telling how many troops they would have left. Of the men who had faced the elf, only he and two of his men were left. Even though they had reached the capital in record time, the captain struggled to gain an audience with the king. When he was finally granted an audience with Galbatorix, Ohtar knelt humbly before Galbatorix. "Sire, a being has been killing our troops in the Spine. He demands that we leave the place."

There was an ominous silence before Galbatorix answered. "Captain Ohtar, you would have me believe that one creature can defeat our armies?" The words were spoken low, danger tinting the edges.

He did not dare look up, fearing what he would find in his king's eyes. Many a person had been killed for bringing pleasanter news. "Your Majesty," He spoke haltingly. "He has already destroyed at least a company of our troops."

"Then Captain, you would do well to destroy this 'threat'." Galbatorix stated with menacing calm.

The captain swallowed hard. "Yes, your Majesty. I shall take to companies to destroy this Edhellhach." He backed out of the room, his head bowed low.

Edhellhach? Galbatorix almost couldn't believe it. Morzan had slain Edhellhach's dragon. The elf had become mad and disappeared. Over the years, they had believed that Edhellhach had died. If he was back, then it would take more than ordinary men to stop him.

"Durza!" Galbatorix snapped.

"Yes, my lord?" The Shade answered faithfully, slithering his way out of the shadows.

Galbatorix did not hesitate to issue a new order. "Kill the elf."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

It had been years since Narlhug, his dragon, had fallen at the hands of the traitor Morzan. Edhellhach still had his Eldunari, but he wished for more. With the energy in the fabled jewel of the Spine, he would be able to bring his dragon back to his body, which Edhellhach had preserved with spells against decay, and wards against the hungry creatures. His dragon would return and destroy the men responsible for Narlhulg's death. Edhellhach had already killed of two companies of Galbatorix's men, and soon they would leave and he could resume his search for the fabled jewel, Mir. A large group of soldiers almost two companies large had gathered in a large clearing in the Spine. No matter their size, they would not survive. "Deloi sharjalvi!" Edhellhach hissed the words. The ground under the soldiers began shifting beneath their feet. "Adurna!" Some of the soldiers began to sink in the newly-made quick sand. Edhellhach leaped into the clearing, swords swinging and slashing. A soldier on somewhat firm ground tried to slash at him, but Edhellhach blocked the blade and kicked the soldier to the ground. "Brisingr!" A ball of fire engulfed several soldiers. "Deloi vondr!" The earth stopped moving, trapping several soldiers. A platoon of soldiers began advancing towards him. "Brisingr!" The ball of fire flew towards the soldiers and disappeared. They had learned, and now they were using wards. "Good; a challenge," Edhellhach murmured to himself. He charged at the platoon, but jumped over them before he reached them. Edhellhach landed deftly behind them and attacked them from the rear. Only a few soldiers had managed to spin around in time to face him before they died by his twin blades – Adurna and Deloi. Edhellhach continued in the same manner, charging at a group, sometime from behind, sometimes head on, until only one platoon was left. This last group seemed more wary of him, and more cautious. Edhellhach recognized one man, the captain with whom he had sent his message with. "I trust your king received my message?" Edhellhach stated, his appearance clearly suggesting that it had better have been delivered.

The captain glowered at him. "He has." The captain ground out.

Edhellhach nodded. "He sent you to defeat me." Edhellhach had anticipated this.

"He did."

The elf's eyes narrowed in appreciation. "And how do you think that's going?"

The captain's scowl deepened. "Not well." The captain was loath to admit it.

Edhellhach considered for a moment before he began to voice his proposition. "I have a proposition for you, join me or …"

"I shall never join you!" Ohtar fairly screeched the words, indignant at the thought of joining the elf. Ohtar and his men charged at Edhellhach, but they never reached him. Edhellhach used the energy stored in Narlhug's Eldunari to keep him still while he and Narlhug entered into the soldier's minds. With deadly calm, Edhellhach forced them to swear loyalty to them in the Ancient Language.


	2. Chapter 2:A Shade in the Spine

**AN: I have to say thank you to my wonderful beta LOTRRanger and Unique Fantasiser. Just saying chapters 3,4,5 are already written and with the Betas, so expect updates soon, tomorrow for Chapter 3**

Chapter 2

It had been three days since they had been bound to the service of Edhellhach. He was not a cruel person, but he was crazy – that what was for sure – searching for a way to resurrect his dead dragon. He wasn't unnecessarily violent; he didn't prolong fights when he didn't need to. But he was tough. He wouldn't give any quarter, except that of becoming his warriors. Captain Ohtar certainly respected Edhellhach more than he respected his old commander. Edhellhach worked with the men – he didn't hold himself as a supreme master while the men died for him. If one of them was going to die in battle, Edhellhach would spring to their defense. If that was out of conserving his small army or whether it was out of a paternal protection for them, Ohtar couldn't tell. It was the same result to the men. Edhellhach wouldn't let them die, unlike other commanders who were happy to see the men fall as long as their goal was accomplished. Since they had been forced into servitude, another score of men had joined. Edhellhach was training them in telepathy, so that they would not be helpless if, no, when they came across another magician. Now that they had three dozen, they were going to start patrolling small areas of the Spine.

Captain Ohtar took a platoon of twelve men to look for the jewel. From what he had heard, it was a large emerald jewel, with half-a-foot diameter, enchanted to hold massive amounts of energy. It was said to have been used by Vrael himself at one point, but it was thrown into the Spine so Galbatorix wouldn't be able to use it, as it could hold it's own against several Eldunari at once. Edhellhach had explained the Eldunari to Ohtar and his men, and they swore in the Ancient Language that they would not speak of it. They had thought the concept strange, if useful.

After walking for half an hour, they began to notice strange things in the forest. Trees seemed to shimmer into and out of existence, small animals appeared and disappeared, and they began to wonder. Could they be nearing the location of Mir? No, there was something wrong about the magic here. It seemed dark, too dark for a jewel used by the leader of the riders.

Black flames grew out of the ground, ripping apart the illusion. A man with crimson hair and maroon eyes, unaffected by the flames, stood in the middle of the flames. His face was deathly white, with the appearance of a death mask or a polished skull that had its skin pulled back to give the appearance of life. His body was thin and compact, and he wore a cape. His teeth were filed to points and he had narrow lips. He wore a dark maroon robe. As a weapon, he wielded a thin but extremely sharp sword that bore a long scratch. The man gave off a dark aura. He smiled, twirling his blade around. "You are the fools who left the Empire," he stated darkly.

"How do you know who we are?" Ohtar responded nervously, drawing his blade. He sent a mental message to Edhellhach:_ Edhellhach! There's a dark man here, a powerful magician, but he doesn't seem human._

Ohtar quickly received a response:_ I'll be there soon. Stall him._

The dark man smirked, "I know who you are because all the other soldiers were ordered to stay out of this area of the Spine. And before you ask, it was I, Durza, who ordered them out."

The soldiers started quaking in their boots. They had heard of him. Durza was a Shade, a sorcerer controlled by spirits, Galbatorix's right hand, and the cause of many people's deaths. As Durza looked at each one in turn, they felt a powerful mind beat at theirs, quickly tearing down defenses, but not invading their minds. Durza was toying with them! Ohtar thought quickly, the only way to stand a chance of defending themselves was to stand together. They united their minds, to form a formidable defense against Durza's onslaught. Durza merely smiled in return as his onslaught doubled. Again, their defenses were torn down. Just when it seemed that Durza would break the final barrier into their minds, two more minds added themselves to their defense. Edhellhach and Narlhug were now within mind distance and would arrive in no time. With their help they managed to push Durza out of their minds and into his own. Now Durza stopped smiling, and his defense doubled once again, but he was still held at bay.

Durza snarled, "I grow tired of this! Brisingr!" He pointed his blade at one of the soldiers and flaming arrows shot out from his sword and battered at the soldier's wards. As his wards began to falter, the man's mind stopped helping them attack Durza. Durza smirked once again "Brisingr!" A huge ball of flame launched itself at the soldier.

"Adurna!" A watery wall sprouted between the two, and Edhellhach landed just behind it.

Ohtar saw this and renewed his attack on Durza. They were going to survive! Durza and the Indlvarn, Rider with only an Eldunari, charged at each other. Their blades swung too fast for Ohtar's eyes, but he heard the blades swing at each other and clash with the force of thunder. Then he felt a falter in Durza's mind before he saw what happened. Durza had tripped and Edhellhach brought his blade down and Durza was gone. They had won!

Edhellhach looked disappointed, despite their victory. "I was almost too late to protect you. You and your men could have died."

Ohtar, however, was glad, "But we did not and Durza is dead." His leader looked grim.

"No, he rolled as I struck." Edhellhach shook his head. "I missed his heart and he will return, more powerful and with his soldiers this time. He wasn't trying to kill us. He was gauging our strength, and now he knows how long it will take me to rescue one my groups, and that the rest of the soldiers won't arrive in time. We have won the battle, but we gave him the information he came for."


	3. Chapter 3: A Raid against the Empire

**AN: Please review I want any and all reviews, even flames. Seriously over 150 hits and only 3 reviews?**

Chapter 3

It had been fun, messing with those traitors. It had amused Durza to watch them band their minds together to hold him off. It was useless, of course, but what else could you expect of mortal men? The elf, however, was something else. He held his own against Durza's onslaught. Granted, Durza had been holding back to see how long it would take for the rest of the soldiers to arrive, but he had tripped, and only just managed to save himself. He laughed, startling the soldiers around him. To have discovered so much at so little cost, it would be easy to destroy the small band of traitors. Edhellhach, however, was something else entirely. It would be three days until he mustered enough forces to take down both Edhellhach and the soldiers at the same time. Durza assumed that Edhellhach was now drawing his troops together, so another…incident wouldn't happen again, which would give him more time to find Vrael's lost jewel, Mir.

XXXXX

After Durza's attack on Ohtar's platoon, Edhellhach started to draw his troops closer together. There was always at least one other platoon away, though they never ventured further than three minutes away, and Edhellhach was never that far from his troops. He realized that protecting his troops would drastically slow down his search for Mir. He remembered his last problem - how to get the soldiers to willingly do their best to achieve his goals. Earning their respect started off as a tool to control them, but over the course of the past week, he began to enjoy their respect. Edhellhach was now one of the people the soldiers respected the most, and because of that respect he wouldn't let any one of them die while he had the ability to prevent it. But this new problem, keeping his troops alive while searching for Mir, would be harder. He wished it was still the age of the Riders, where his apprentice Oromis, and Oromis's apprentice Brom were still alive. Both of them had an uncanny way of solving problems they were presented with, but as far as he knew, they had perished in the battles against the Forsworn. He sighed, those memories were to be held after a time. For now, he would have to make do with Ohtar, who at least had great bravery; he hadn't run from him or Durza, but kept his cool and came up with a solution against Durza's mental barrage. He summoned Ohtar to discuss their problem.

"Captain Ohtar, what would you propose we do to solve the problem posed by Durza?" Edhellhach hoped that Ohtar would at least have a useful idea to deal with Durza. Anything, really, to help him.

Ohtar responded quickly and confidently, "Lord Edhellhach, if you train us in mind-breaking, we could ambush Imperial squadrons and 'recruit' others to our forces." Edhellhach was surprised; it was a good idea

"And while you ambush the soldiers, I suppose you would want me to neutralize any magicians?" Ohtar wondered if this was a trap, a question like many of his old commanders had posed before berating him for daring to order his superiors about. Sensing his doubt, Edhellhach assured him. "This is not a trap. I honestly want to know if you have a better suggestion for what I should do." Ohtar sighed, relieved.

"No, that was, indeed, what I thought you should do." With a satisfied grin, Edhellhach ordered Ohtar to explain that new plan to the rest of the troops.

After Ohtar left, Edhellhach began to wonder. Once he gave Narlhug his body back, what would they do then? With the energy in Mir and with Narlhug and the soldiers at his side, Edhellhach would have a considerable force, but would it be enough to get revenge on the man who ordered his death three times now? First was Morzan, who as far as Edhellhach knew was still alive, then Ohtar who now worked for Edhellhach, and now Durza. If he had but one more Rider or Indlvarn at his side he would be able to control the Spine, and from there the western coast, and help whoever was left to dethrone Galbatorix.

XXXXX

It was their third raid against Durza's forces and twenty-five men stronger. When their force of nearly sixty, they found other creatures attacking Durza's forces. The attackers were tall, some reached almost nine feet tall, which, compared to Edhellhach's tall height of six and a half feet, dwarfed all the soldiers. When the soldiers saw the huge horns on the attackers, they realized they were Urgals and Kull. It seemed that the Urgals resided within the Spine.

Edhellhach smiled. "Let me handle this."

Worried, Ohtar told him, "You are powerful, but against both the Empire and the huge Kull you could die."

Edhellhach's eyes glared at him, "Have you forgotten that I am Ebrithil abr Carthungave, the Master of the Spine? I will deal with them and you will not object."

Ohtar wisely decided to not anger the Master of the Spine. "I am sorry; I should not have objected."

Edhellhach relaxed, "Good, now be silent."

Ohtar saw Edhellhach almost glide down to the clearing where the fighting was going on, and he somehow heard a calmly spoken, "Letta." The soldiers and Urgals alike froze, but in the Urgals there was a flash of recognition. They began to cower before the Master of the Spine, who seemed to have grown to a towering ten feet, with darkness shrouding around him. Everyone began to feel terror at the huge, dark being standing in the clearing, who now spoke in a deep, angry voice, like the first time Ohtar had seen Edhellhach. "Who dares disturb the peace of my forest? Urgralgra, you should be ashamed! I let you make your homes here if you fight elsewhere, now you have disappointed me!" He seemed to grow again to a dozen feet and strode towards the War-Chief of the Urgals. "Nar Garzhvog, I expected more of you."

The Kull quietly, but clearly responded "They are Empire, and they are invading our-" Edhellhach's eyes flashed in anger "-your forest." Edhellhach spun and faced the Imperial commander, "Is this true?"

The Imperial commander was trembling "N-no, we were just wa-walking through the Spine."

Edhellhach sensed the lie "With over four dozen soldiers?" The Imperial officer fell down on the ground terrified. Edhellhach scoffed. "Urgralgra. you will be forgiven if you help rid this forest of these-" here he indicated the fallen officer "-cowardly fools. And you, soldiers! You can either join me, or become the Urgals first victims."

XXXXX

Ohtar was shocked; not one man had died and they nearly doubled their forces. Still, there was something nagging at him. He confronted his leader demanding to know why he hadn't seen Edhellhach demonstrate that kind of power before. Edhellhach sighed. "The Imperial soldiers were the first who had no magicians to combat my magic, and even without that, I wouldn't have been able to defend myself if one of them tried to resist my spell. My guise as the dark warrior was the only way I could keep them in line without someone dying in the process."

Understanding know, but still slightly bitter, Ohtar spat his retort. "And how will you get them to respect you now that you terrified them?"

Edhellhach smiled, amused. "They only know the guise I used as terrifying. Besides, you're the one they need to respect, General."

Shocked, Ohtar responded, "I am now a general in charge of six score troops?"

Edhellhach smiled, "Exactly so."


	4. Chapter 4: A Forgotten Friend

**AN: Thank you Unique Fantasiser and LOTRRanger for betareading, and readers remember 10 reviews and I'll do a double update.**

Chapter 4

Durza snarled at the unfortunate messenger, his teeth snapping. "What do you mean, over a hundred and fifty of our men disappeared this past week, and twice that number died against the Urgals?"

The soldier trembled before Durza, for many others had died when Durza was displeased, and Durza was clearly livid. "E-exactly th-that, my lord." The words tumbled out of the soldier's mouth.

Durza growled deep in his throat. They had been so close to wiping out the elf's army, but then Urgals had started attacking Durza's forces before some of his men disappeared. Men began to desert. No matter what happened, Durza would attack in two day's time.

XXXXX

Edhellhach was proud of his men. They now numbered two hundred, over five times as much as they did when they faced Durza nearly a week ago. Ohtar had quickly earned the respect of the newcomers and trained them in mind breaking. He used a strategy not unlike that of the Fanghur, the wild dragon-like creatures in the Beor Mountains. The soldiers attacked both with sword and shield, and their minds. As they worked together, the force of two hundred minds all working together was strong enough to overcome all but the strongest of minds. When Durza came again, they would be prepared.

Edhellhach ordered the soldiers to cease the search for Mir by scouring the forest. It would take them years to find it that way. The soldiers began to raid the Imperial troops, delaying any attack on the base of the Guardians, while Edhellhach meditated and attempted to find Mir by scouring the Spine with his mind. After hours of searching, just before he gave up for the day, Narlhug reported a mind contacting him. _Eldunari, we mean you no harm. We seek to gather the Eldunari that don't serve Galbatorix to our cause._

Narlhug mentally growled a response:_ Who contacts me, Narlhug the Great, from so far away?_

The mental voice chuckled. _You don't recognize me? And you said you would not forget your apprentice._

Edhellhach joined the conversation, inquiring, _Oromis, is that you? I thought you had died when the Forsworn captured you._

Oromis saddened. He murmured, _Alas, I have survived but at great cost to myself and Glaedr. He now has a stump for one of his legs, and I suffer...attacks. But, Ebrithil, what are you doing in the Spine?_

Edhellhach answered him evenly. _Oromis-elda, I have come to the Spine to find Vrael's jewel, Mir. Do you have any knowledge as to its location?_

Oromis responded:_ I know only that it is in the Northern parts of the Spine. Brom might know more of it's location._

Surprised, Narlhug spoke up. _And where is our inquisitive little hatchling?_

Oromis chuckled: _Hatchling no longer. After Morzan slew Saphira, Brom slew several of the Forsworn, including Morzan, and recovered one of the eggs Galbatorix stole._

Edhellhach grinned. _We have one of the eggs back! That indeed is cause for joy! But, pray tell, how are you contacting me from within Du Weldenvarden?_

Oromis laughed._ Nothing may enter Du Weldenvarden because of our wards, but things may exit. Currently, I'm in Narlhug's mind. You aren't sending anything to Du Weldenvarden. Oromis explained. He became grim. Ebrithil, how do you plan on returning? You were cast out of Du Weldenvarden after you turned mad, threatening Rhunon after you discovered that she stood by and watched Narlhug die._

Edhellhach looked down, ashamed._ In my madness I forgot that Morzan had cast spells on her, rendering her helpless._

Oromis swiftly diverted the is a matter for another time. _Brom resides in Carvahall, about a day north-west of your location._

_Thank you Oromis._ Edhellhach._ Please, do not tell anyone I am still alive. I fear that they would not take the news well._

_Of course, Edhellhach._

After Oromis's presence left, Edhellhach summoned General Ohtar. Edhellhach inquired of Ohtar, "If I went on a trip, no more than three or four days, would you be able to hold our forces together?"

Ohtar thought for a moment "I am confident that we can hold off nearly any amount of enemies, as long as Durza does not accompany them."

Edhellhach nodded. "Thank you, I shall return in four days time at the latest."


	5. Chapter 5: A Journey to Carvahall

Chapter 5

Rumors came to Durza that the great Master of the Spine had left his so-called Guardians to fend for themselves. Tomorrow, Durza would attack, when the Guardians were defenseless, and Edhellhach too far away to either hear of it or interfere. When Edhellhach returned, instead of his force of two hundred, he would find Durza and a thousand others ready to attack.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

When Edhellhach arrived at Carvahall, he was met with curious stares. He got the feeling that not many visitors came here. He found one man, a butcher in his shop, it was a small shop, but with many meats throughout the shop. It carried the smell of blood and meat, and there were faint stains on the counter where the butchr cut the meat.Edhellhach stood politely in front of the butcher's counter. "Excuse me, good sir, do you know where I can find Brom?" Edhellhach inquired after he had gained the man's attention.

The man grunted. "Who are you to come here and bother me about where some crazy old bard is?"

Edhellhach, attempting to control himself, asked one more time. "Please, sir, I am one of Brom's old friends, come to look for him. I am in dire need of his assistance."

The butcher leaned across the counter with a determined frown. "If I got to tell you one thing, it's that Brom is crazy and won't be able to help you unless you want made-up stories of Dragon Riders and such." The butcher's tone plainly indicated his distaste of Dragon Riders. Just as Edhellhach was going to berate the butcher for insulting one of the "nonexistent" Dragon Riders, he felt a tug at his shirt.

A little boy, about twelve years old squeaked up."Please sir, don't get angry at Sloan. I'll show you where Brom is."

As he was leaving the shop with the little boy, Sloan yelled spitefully after him. "Make sure that pipsqueak Eragon doesn't steal any of your things!" Edhellhach merely chuckled and walked out of the store, rolling his eyes at Sloan. Eragon asked Edhellhach how he knew Brom, and Edhellhach responded by saying they old friends.

"But how old? Since when have you known Brom?" Eragon persisted.

Edhellhach thought back for a moment. "Since he was just a bit older than you are now."

Eragon, shocked, blurted, "But you don't look that old." He paused, then asked. "How come you don't look so old?"

Before Edhellhach could make up an answer, he saw Brom walking down the street. The two men saw each other then ran towards each other and embraced the other. Both of them were shocked to see the other one still alive. At the same time, they asked each other, "How are you doing? Fine." They laughed, and then Edhellhach remembered Eragon, "Here you go, this for helping me find my old friend." He had handed Eragon two crowns.

Eragon looked at the money, and then said. "I can't take this. I didn't help that much."

Edhellhach chuckled, charmed by the boy's innocence. "You have very good manners, take them. I won't accept 'no' for an answer. Your help to me was worth every bit of those two crowns." Eragon thanked him and then ran off excitedly.

Brom laughed "You have just made my little boy's day."

Edhellhach looked at Brom curiously. "You are the boys father?"

Brom looked at him sharply. "Follow me and swear you won't tell anyone. In the Ancient Language." Brom led Edhellhach towards his house, where no one could overhear them.

After Edhellhach swore not to tell anyone, he asked, "Why not? And what's your story here?" Quietly, Brom told him how he and Selena had fallen in love, and all that happened since Edhellhach had run away, cast from Du Weldenvarden, from how Brom helped form the Varden to rescuing the egg from Morzan in Gil'lead to how Brom became a bard in Carvahall, watching over his son until the next Rider appeared.

Curious Brom asked Edhellhach, "And why you come here?" Edhellhach told Brom of how, with magic, he had moved Narlhug's body to Spine, conserved it, started a war against the Empire to find Mir in order to restore Narlhug back to his body.

"You're certain you can give Narlhug control of his body again?" Brom inquired.

Edhellhach sensed where this was going to go, and nodded. "Brom, unless you have kept Saphira's body in the condition it was when she was alive, and have her Eldunari, my spells won't work." Brom sighed, it was not to be, even he had preserved Saphira's body, she hadn't "moved" into her Eldunari yet. She was indeed lost to him.

"I can lead you to Mir. It is hidden near Utgard."

Edhellhach nodded, "I shall travel there next week. I need to return to my forces and make sure they can travel with me to Utgard, else we will have to wait until next spring."

Brom thought for a moment then said, "I shall go with you. I need to help you fight the Empire."

Edhellhach was adamant in his response. "You shall not come. If you do, the next Rider won't be protected if he is within the Empire."

Brom frowned, but admitted the prudence of Edhellhach's words. "It is for the best."


	6. Chapter 6: Attacked at Dawn

Chapter 6

It was nearing dawn as Durza looked down at the Guardian's encampment. He thought of how it would feel to destroy this band of warriors. He enjoyed fighting Edhellhach; it was a challenge. Maybe he would let him live, until he could break him. There was also something interesting in the idea of Urgals as warriors, Durza admitted. He would look into it after he dealt with this insurrection at dawn. It would be a bloody morning.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

It had been nearly two days since Edhellhach had left, and Ohtar's instincts were telling him that they would soon be attacked. Before dawn broke, he awoke his now quarter-thousand strong force. He wanted to be able to make camp farther north at the end of the day, and they would need several hours to make camp at dusk. Just as he ordered the men to pack up camp he noticed the sun rise. Scarlet was painted across the sky – a sign of death and rainstorms. Neither were beneficial to the Guardians. A shout burst from the south, a large group of Imperial soldiers stood at the edge of the clearing of the camp. As the Guardians turned to face the Imperials, Ohtar sent out a mental shout to his soldiers. Take over the minds of their rear guard, so we can trap them in a pincer attack! As the soldiers began to batter down the defenses of the Imperials, Ohtar felt a powerful mind grapple with his. His eyes widened in horror. Durza was with the enemy!

As Ohtar solidified his defenses, he was grateful for the times he had practiced with Edhellhach. After a minute of grappling with Durza, Ohtar realized that he wouldn't be able to hold his own for much longer, and he called some of his men to join their minds withhis inwrestling against Durza. The two forces surged – Ohtar and a score of his lieutenants against Durza and the spirits that resided within him. No group could gain an advantage over the other, and Durza let a terrifying, animal-like cry. Ohtar responded with a cry of his own. "Charge!" His bellow echoed across the field.

As the two forces charged towards each other, the Guardians' force of over two hundred against the Empire's thousand, odds of five-to-one. With a thunderous roar, the groups met each other. Swords clashed together and men fell in droves. For several minutes it seemed the Guardians would be able withstand the original charge of the Empire, but they were quickly surrounded. Durza was at the head of the Empire's forces, his dreaded figure cutting down men left and right. Ohtar was the Champion of the Guardians, however, and when the two faced each other, all else seemed to stop.

Who would win? A man, victor of many battles, with a determination only to be overshadowed by Stronghammer himself in years to come? Or the dark Shade, a creature of the dark that few had faced and lived to tell the tale? Before they could duel each other, the Empire's forces suddenly started being cut down from behind, and Durza roared in indignation before whirling to face the new threat, his own soldiers. The Guardians would win after all, with the Empire's forces boxed in between their own and the Guardians. There was no way the Empire would win. Durza would not suffer the Guardians to win.

"Garjazla!" A wave of light erupted from Durza, toppling all but a few soldiers.

When Durza turned around, Ohtar ran towards Durza, as his heart thundered in his chest and sweat dripped down from his hair. Ohtar hoped to stab the Shade through the back before he could slaughter the Guardians. "Letta!" Durza spat the word in disgust, shaking his head at the cowardice of the so-called Champion. As Durza lifted his blade to run Ohtar through, arrows sprouted from Durza's chest, causing Durza's blade missed its intended target. Instead, the slender blade slashed through Ohtar's side, leaving a large gushing wound. A lone Kull stood not far away, bow drawn, another arrow nocked. Durza merely chuckled, and ripped the arrows from his armor, showing no signs of pain or discomfort.

Durza laughed, "Good of you to join us, Garzhvog." A word from Durza and the Kull flew back, snapping a tree in two.

Ohtar grimly took note of his surroundings. His men were struggling to stand after Durza knocked them down with a spell. Nar Garzhvog was unconscious and his men had lost their hold on the Empire's rear guard. Durza stood over him, ready to end him with one swift movement. It was in this moment, when all hope had failed, that Ohtar took up his sword, and stabbed Durza. As he did, he realized he had missed Durza's heart, but injured Durza enough to make him disappear into thin air with a cruel grin. Ohtar could only hope he would be gone for a long while.

As the soldiers staggered up, they surveyed the damage. Durza was gone, and Ohtar wielded the blade that made it so. Despite the Imperial forces larger numbers, they had been reduced to a few hundred and plead for Ohtar's mercy. He stood and made them swear loyalty to the leader of the Guardians of the Spine.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

After the end of the battle, the Guardians numbered almost seven hundred strong – one hundred and fifty of which were part of the original Guardian force. Ohtar and his men were in the process of repairing their camp when Edhellhach arrived. Their leader returned appearing joyful and majestic, though Ohtar appeared tired and almost haggard.

Edhellhach spoke first, raising an eyebrow. "I see you have over tripled our forces in a few days." Ohtar merely looked up and nodded. Edhellhach disregarded his unusual silence and continued. "We have to move our camp further northward, towards Utgard."

Ohtar now stood, his face red with outrage. "We have all been sworn into your service against our will, fought many battles for you, died for you, faced that monster Durza for you, and now you want us to move northward, when winter is nearing?" Ohtar's voice grew in volume. "You were not there when Durza ambushed us, you came when he nearly defeated us, you weren't there to fight Durza's army, I was, and I won the battle, despite five-to-one odds! And yet you have the nerve to order us around like your servants!"

Edhellhach's eyes narrowed dangerously and took two large strides toward his captain. His voice was level and calm when he spoke, despite his cold anger. "If you wish to challenge me for the leadership of the Guardians, then do so. If you don't, hold your tongue. I shall pardon you as it is evident that you have survived a terrible ordeal, but I will not forget how you have spoken to me."


	7. Chapter 7: On the Journey towards Utgard

**AN:Thanks to Unique Fantasiser and , I'm going to continue writing this, even if I do slow down due to...school. Unique Fantasiser and LotRRanger=awesome betas, but LotRRnger has disappeared. If anyone has any ideas as to something I should do with the plot, tell me and I might include them.**

Durza stood shamefacedly before Galbatorix.

"Durza, I gave you one thousand men to fight two hundred and you failed?" Galbatorix's voice rose in anger, "Yet you expect me to let you live despite this horrendous failure?"

Durza quietly interjected. "My lord, this was the first force, other than the Riders, that with both mind and body fight. If only we started dispersing magicians among the foot soldiers, we would stand a chance of defeating these traitors."

Galbatorix paused and thought. "That would be a good idea, Shade, test it out against these rebels and if it works we'll implement the idea throughout our entire army."

Durza bowed his head. "Of course my lord, and how many troops may I take this time?"

"Take five-thousand of our troops, and five hundred magicians." And with that Galbatorix dismissed Durza.

As Durza left, he felt both shame at his failure and anger towards Galbatorix. One day Galbatorix would repent having berated Durza.

XXXX

Edhellhach punched a tree in frustration, he had been so close and then Ohtar decided that no, he and his men didn't need to move northward because winter would come soon.

He felt a voice in his mind. _Little one, do not trouble yourself, if you force them to travel, they will resent you for it and you will regret it._

Narlhug had felt Edhellhach's anger and was trying to calm him down.

Edhellhach took several deep breaths and then answered. _Then what would you suggest I do?_

After thinking his answer through, Narlhug responded. _Heal them of their wounds, give them any energy they might need, they are your men and they will respect you for it. Besides they have no other magicians to heal them._

_Thank you, I'll go do that. _Edhellhach walked back into the camp ready to heal the soldiers and give them any energy they would need to survive the upcoming winter.

As he had healed each man, he was given respect in turn. He was the first commander who had cared for his men, and had them healed by his own hand. There were a few that were harder to heal, but with Narlhug's assistance he successfully healed all of them. Then only Ohtar was left, Edhellhach nodded his head at Ohtar. "You faced a Shade and survived with only a scratch in your side?"

Ohtar smiled. "A little more than a scratch, Edhellhach."

Then Edhellhach grinned. "Really? All I see is a thin white line."

As he looked down at his side, Ohtar realized that Edhellhach was indeed kind, and was well on the way to redeeming himself in Ohtar's eyes. The only thing Edhellhach could to gain all of Ohtar's respect was to release the Guardians from their oaths, but first they would need to prove themselves in Edhellhach's eyes.

XXXXX

It was nearly a week into their journey southward towards Utgard when they reached the Anora River and Imperial Troops.

The officer of the Imperials nervously asked. "Who are you and why do move this way?" The Guardians could tell that the leader of a mere hundred was terrified of facing the force that outnumbered eight to one.

"Who wants to know?" Edhellhach retorted.

The officer indignantly responded, "The King and his men."

Edhellhach faked a sigh of relief.

"It is good then, me and my men," he indicated the Guardians, "We were sent as reinforcements against the traitors."

Now the officer was thoroughly confused. "Why do come out of the north, I thought the backstabbers had run there along with the elf?"

Edhellhach smiled. "We received word that they were headed south, towards Rivstak'baen. Can you and your men lead us there?"

"Of course, but first you have to allow our magician to examine your mind." The officer smiled.

The Guardians murmured among themselves, if the Empire was now integrating magicians to the normal troops and not just the elites, how would they survive?

Edhellhach merely grinned. "But of course, and you know that I must examine your men's minds."

The officer nodded and signaled for his magician to step forward. "Examine the leader's mind first."

Edhellhach stood and waited for the contact of the magician's mind. When he did feel the magician's mind, he took over it and forced the magician to proclaim, "They are our reinforcements."

The officer and his men relaxed, and with that the defenses around their minds fell, and they were captured by the Guardians, without any struggles.

After examining the new Guardian's minds, Edhellhach learned that Brom's group, the Varden, had decided to begin attacking the Empire. For their sake, he hoped that the Varden had integrated magician's into their forces, because if they hadn't they would be destroyed with a word from any Imperial spell caster. Then he realized that there were only two magicians in the ranks of the Guardians, himself and Guladan, the spell caster that had just joined. Edhellhach decided that he would need a way to either train more magicians or recruit more. He gave orders for Guladan to 'screen' the Guardians to see which would be worthy candidates for learning magic.

Thinking back to Narlhug, he realized that there was a chance that if Narlhug could be restored, there might be a possibility for Saphira, Brom's dragon to return.

With the help of dragon magic and the energy in Mir, there could be a chance to create a semblance of a physical dragon, but the matter of Saphira's spirit would be much harder. Since Saphira hadn't 'gone into' her Eldunari it would be nearly impossible for her spirit to control the body Edhellhach could create, if it was even possible. Then Narlhug suggested _If you could design a spell that would fashion her consciousness out of Brom's memory, you might be able to bring her back._

Edhellhach sighed. _Then it wouldn't be the real Saphira but only Brom's memory of her personality if a spell would allow us to create a consciousness. The only being who's consciousness is brought forth into the world by magic is Guntera, the dwarves god._

_Would the dwarves teach you how to summon forth …? _Narlhug was quickly interrupted.

_No, they believe that it only works because Guntera is a god. _Edhellhach suddenly sprang up. _The Vault of Souls is sure to have a way to bring back Saphira's soul._

_But where is it?_

**-is that better? I made a few changes to the first section. If it feels like its moving quickly its because I can't think of what to put in in-between some chapters, I don't feel very confindent in my ability to write ****dialogue.**


	8. Chapter 8: Attack near Utgard

**AN: I'm so sorry about the 40 day wait for an update. School sucks time away from writing, but I promise to try updating at least once every 15 you to everyone who has reviewed so far. Please keep on reviewing.**

Chapter 8

Durza paced, thinking of how he would exact his revenge on both the Guardians and Galbatorix. One had bested him and the other had mocked him. He would start with the Guardians, they had bested him and his army even they were outnumbered. The Guardians were a superior fighting force, one of the greatest Riders there was had trained them. They not only fought with sword and shield, but like the Fanghur, with their minds also. Their enemies were either slain, or servants to their will. The only way to defeat such an army would be to demoralize it. If he got rid of the so-called "Master of the Spine," the Guardians would be his for the taking. As for Galbatorix, that would be more difficult. Galbatorix wanted the jewel to gain more power, but he already was the most powerful magician in the land. Whereas the elf wanted it for...what did the elf want it for? Durza knew the elf was a Rider, and he had sensed his dragon's mind on various occasions, but the dragon had yet to show itself. Was the dragon merely hiding? He would have to discover more before he could do anything. But how to go about discovering the whereabouts of the dragon? He called forth Manswica, his trusted servant. He smiled, "Manswica, you will be my spy in the Guardian's camp."

Manswica looked puzzled, "They swear newcomers to do as they wish in the Ancient Language, how will I overcome such an oath?"

Durza smiled, "Swear that you will not let anyone else know what I am about to tell you."

After Manswica did so, Durza instructed him, "When you make the oath saying you shall do as they say, think to yourself, 'but only when I wish to do so.' It is my modified technique of how the elves manipulate the Ancient Language."

XXXXXX

Edhellhach was frustrated, the Guardian's were tired, he had been driving them at a breakneck pace for several days now, but they were nearing Utgard. They could begin to see its peak over the horizon. He looked northward; there lied Palancar Valley, home of Brom. He looked back toward Utgard. Something was off about the path to the mountain. He strained his eyes to look far into the distance. There! It appeared that the Empire had set up camp several miles down the path to Utgard. He estimated that there would be around a thousand soldiers at that camp. "Ohtar!"

Ohtar rode back to Edhellhach, "What is it?"

Edhellhach signaled down the road, "There, the Empire has set up a camp for a thousand soldiers."

Ohtar smiled, "I see nothing, but I trust in your Elvin eyes. Anyway, it is not so bad; we are only outnumbered five to four. We have the advantage in that we also fight with our mind. Besides you, we have three other sorcerers."

Edhellhach frowned, "True, but the Empire is sure to have integrated many more magicians to their ranks. I estimate about a magician for every fifty soldiers."

Ohtar did the math and frowned, "That comes out to around twenty magicians to our four."

Edhellhach nodded, "I alone could defeat maybe three of those magicians at once, with Narlhug and the others maybe withstand ten, but we would be at a stalemate. Then there would be ten others to worry about."

Ohtar tilted his head, "If we lent you the aide of our minds against the magicians, could you hold off all twenty?"

Edhellhach thought, "We could, but then we would lose our main advantage against the Empire, and we would be outnumbered."

Ohtar responded, "It seems that then we will rely on our training to overcome those odds."

Edhellhach responded, "It will have to do for now."

XXXXXX

They had closed the gap between themselves and the Imperial encampment. There only stood a mile between the two armies. The Guardians prepared themselves for the upcoming battle, it would be a long battle and they had to be ready at any moment.

The Imperials began lining up outside their camp, and the Guardians followed suit. An Imperial messenger rode forth, "Surrender now and you will be spared, fight and die as traitors to your homeland."

Edhellhach retorted, "Traitors to the man who killed the peacekeepers of Alagaesia? I would gladly die as such."

The messenger responded, "This is your last chance! Will you change your mind?"

Edhellhach shook his head, "Tell your commanders that we will not surrender to them."

The messenger rode back to his camp and Edhellhach smiled. The battle would begin soon, and then Mir would be within his grasp.

The drums of the Empire began to sound, and their army began to advance.

Edhellhach cried out, "Archers, ready your bows!" Two hundred arrows were nocked to their respective bows. "Aim!" The bows rose up. "Fire!" A storm of arrows landed on the Imperial soldiers and many fell. "Ready...Aim." The bows rose again, "Fire!" An onslaught of arrows devastated the Imperial ranks. Now the Imperials were close enough for sword fighting. With a shout of, "Fire at will!" Edhellhach drew his swords. Then he remembered, he had to take are of the magicians. The Guardians' minds joined with his and together they began to attack the minds of each individual magician. Imperials began to crash into the ranks of the Guardians. Soon, the whirlwind of Edhellhach's blades began to part the tide of Imperial soldiers around him, and his mind began to subjugate the minds of the Imperial magicians. His blades rose up slashing through imperial armor, and he cut through the mind of the magician's. His swords fell, cutting through swords and shields.

Horns blared, and the Imperials began to retreat. As he ordered the Guardians to regroup, he took count of his men. Over half the Guardians had survived the initial wave, but they were not used to fighting opponents who could still think clearly and many had suffered terrible wounds. The Imperials had lost more than half their men, but those who survived were still fit to fight again. Edhellhach sighed, they had gotten rid of almost all the Imperial magician's, but only he was left. The other three had perished when five of the Imperial magicians banded together and attacked the Guardian's magicians.

The Imperial messenger rode forth once again, "I have been asked to invite you to a duel, you against one of us."

Edhellhach nodded, "I accept."


	9. Chapter 9: The Duel

**AN: Thank you everyone for your reviews. Sorry for the Upcoming long Author's Note.**

**To Bob the Builder of Stuff: Thank you for reviewing so much, it's people like you that make me enjoy writing and receiving feed back. First of all, I would like to say I knew all that when I picked Mir's name, but I got the name from Tolkien's elvish (it means jewel by the way.) That's actually how I get most of the names. Edhel-elf lhach-flame, ohtar-warrior, nar-fire lhug-dragon. Manswica comes from Old English. **

**As for Chapter 6. Ohtar would be the equivalent of Roran, and if Roran can kill 198 soldiers in one go, kill a Razac, and do all that, the Ohtar can at least equal Ajihad's feat of surviving an attack by Durza. I believe it says that Ajihad fought Durza and stabbed him, but missed the heart somewhere in Eragon. Granted those are still huge odds, but it's possible. Remember, at this point in Alagaesia, the Empire's army wasn't very disciplined and lacked magicians. To top it all off, half of the Empire's forces forces turned against their own forces at some point in the battle. Ohtar's outburst was caused by coming out of the huge battle, being a (well-treated) "mind" slave of Edhellhach. **

**The main reason for Edhellhach punching the tree is this, the Rider War happened a hundred years ago, and since then Edhellhach has had no contact with other thinking creatures other than his bodiless dragon. That would at least cause some amount of craziness, then his most trusted soldier decides to argue with him about the goal he has had for the last hundred years.**

**Please don't take this to mean I don't want you to review, I want you to review, I enjoy having criticism. **

Chapter 9

Edhellhach stood in a dueling ring, a circle with a five foot radius. Across from him stood Manswica, the Empire's champion. The terms of the fight were these: No magic nor mind breaking was to be used, the loser's side would swear allegiance to the winner. Manswica stood six and a half feet tall and was thick, full of muscle. He had metal plate armor covering every inch of his body. Edhellhach was around the same height of his opponent, though he was leaner. He had his two swords for his weapons and he had only leather for his armor. Quietly, Edhellhach laughed, he was an elf and a Rider, there was no way this human could match his skill, speed, or strength. Unbeknownst to Edhellhach, Durza had augmented Manswica's abilities to rival that of an elf.

The warriors swore in the Ancient Language to abide by those rules and the duel began. The two champions circled each other, waiting for an opportunity to strike. Then, Manswica lunged forward, only to have Edhellhach step aside and slash at him from behind. Manswica twisted around and managed to parry the blow. Then he swung his sword in a high arc to come crushing down on Edhellhach. The mighty strike was stopped by Edhellhach's two blades crossed together. Edhellhach stepped forward, kicking at Manswica, who stumbled back from the blow. Taking advantage of this, Edhellhach stepped forward and swung his blades at Manswica's torso, twisting them at the last second to veer toward his head. Manswica ducked below the blades and stabbed at Edhellhach, who leaned away from the blades, pivoted and struck Manswica on the temple. Even though the blow was hard enough to knock a man unconscious, Manswica merely stumbled, and took advantage of Edhellhach's confusion by launching a flurry of strikes at Edhellhach. Edhellhach realized that this was no ordinary foe , and utilized his full speed to parry the blows, and make a series of quick jabs toward Manswica. Alas, they were deterred by armor Manswica wore.

Both groups of soldiers looking on were astonished. The two duelers were moving faster than the human eye could see. The fight was merely seen as two figures moving back and forth, with flashes of metal encircling the entire ring.

Edhellhach was astonished, even at his full speed, Manswica was managing to keep pace, only a fraction of a second slower than Edhellhach. Then, when Manswica swung his sword at Edhellhach's head, he leaped up going nearly ten feet in the air. Manswica barely had enough time to register this before Edhellhach landed on his back. Edhellhach held his sword at the back of Manswica's neck. He had defeated the Empire's champion.

Edhellhach stepped off of his foe and shouted out for all to hear, "Swear fealty to me and the Guardians now!"

After Manswica stood up and swore loyalty to him, the Empire's forces repeated the action.

* * *

><p>Ohtar went up to Edhellhach, "I do not trust these latest additions to our forces."<p>

Edhellhach chuckled, "They swore loyalty to us in the Ancient Language, there is no way they could turn against us."

Ohtar was not satisfied, "Still, I sense that something is strange about this group, especially their leader, Manswica."

Edhellhach nodded, "There is something strange about Manswica, he could match my speed and strength, which no human should be able to do."

Ohtar inquired, "Should I look into it?"

Edhellhach shook his head, "No, I shall look into it. If there is something going on we don't want to arouse suspicion. Besides, the men look to you to train them and they would notice if you began acting strangely. I, however, am already considered…strange and they would not notice if I changed something of my schedule. But I am sure it doesn't affect whether he will obey us after all, an oath in the Ancient Language is binding."

Ohtar nodded, "Thank you."

* * *

><p>Manswica smiled into the pool of water, "Durza, I have been integrated into their forces with no problems so far. Only I have made the modified oath, I feared that if multiple people were not bound completely to them it would not go unnoticed."<p>

Durza grinned, "Good, lay low for now. Later, I will give you 'information' on my movements. They quicker they begin to trust you the better."

Manswica bowed, "Of course, my liege." With that he cut off the flow of magic feeding the spell.


	10. Chapter 10: Manswica's Plot

**AN: Once again, thank you for the reviews Bob the Builder of Stuff. And I'm in 10th grade, not teaching it. I have a magic ability called Google that helps me do the translations for names. Anyway here's another chapter.**

Chapter 10

Manswica looked into a pool of water, "_Draumr Kopa._" Durza's image shimmered into existence. Manswica bowed, "My lord, what are your orders?"

Durza smiled, "As you may know, there are four Raz'zac living within the Empire. Two of them have begun to question whether they should follow our king. The king wishes to kill two birds with one stone, he will send the suspicious Raz'zac after Edhellhach, I predict that both parties shall perish."

Manswica paused, "I fear that there is one who may interfere with our plan, the captain, Ohtar."

Durza chuckled, "Other than discovering our plan, there is little he could do prevent it's success."

Manswica replied, "Still, I feel that he is no normal man. There is something strange about him, besides I feel that he suspects us."

Durza paused, "Very well, discover what you can about him, report back to me at sundown. You can expect the Raz'zac to be released in two days time. We cannot risk the elf getting hold of Mir."

Manswica bowed, "Of course, my liege." He released the flow of magic and Durza's image faded away. Manswica walked up to one of the Guardians, Bealuleas, and inquired, "What do you know of Captain Ohtar?"

Bealuleas looked curiously at Manswica, "Why do you want to know about him?" He immediately looked ashamed, "I'm sorry that was rude. It's just that the longer you stay here the greater respect you have for him. They say that long before he entered the Spine, his squadron was captured by the Varden. The rumors say that unarmed and bound, Ohtar rallied his men together and organized an escape from the Rebel camp. Supposedly he asked one of the rebel guards for some food, then took the plate and bashed the guard over the head. Ohtar took the guard's sword, cut his bonds, then tied the guard up. One by one he took out several guards until his men all were armed again. In their escape it's said that he fought ten guards at the same time and won. Of course that's probably exaggerated, but he has done many other incredible feats like that."

In the time that Bealuleas had told the story, a group of soldiers formed a ring around the storyteller. One of the others jumped up, "They say that when he first met Edhellhach, out of a group of twenty he was the only who survived the fight."

Another man called out, "He was personally sent by the king to defeat Edhellhach!"

"The only reason he didn't is because he realized the madness of our king and decided to help Edhellhach."

Manswica was astonished, how was it that a human managed to match the Master of the Spine? Then he realized, it was probable that he was spared and the soldiers reworked the story in favor of their champion.

"When Durza showed himself to us, Ohtar was the only reason that the soldiers survived long enough for Edhellhach to save us."

Manswica had an idea, "Can you tell me how it was possible for Ohtar to lead two hundred men, against a thousand and Shade, to victory?"

Bealuleas stood up proudly, "Ohtar trained us well, we fought together, with discipline. The Empire lacked discipline and made it that much easier for us to win. Ohtar himself was a terror on the battlefield, he slew Imperials left and right, none could stand up to him. With his brilliant strategy we took them all down. He even faced the Shade in one on one combat and won, but missed Durza's heart."

One of the soldiers who joined the Guardians on that night stood up, "One on one combat? He stabbed Durza from behind! And failed the first time! Besides, we only lost that battle because Durza enjoyed toying with you, we would've won if he hadn't done that. We also would've won if you didn't make half our army turn against us."

Unnoticed by anyone, Ohtar had crept into the group, he decided to make himself known, "Are you complaining?"

The soldier stood up, "N-no sir, I'm grateful that you took us in, we're treated much better here, and can actually fight competently. I was remarking about how much the odds were stacked against you."

Ohtar nodded, "Do not worry about it." His eyes shifted to the center of the group, there sat Manswica. Ohtar was certain that Manswica had leading role in beginning to fracture the trust and bonds between the Guardians.

Ohtar walked towards Edhellhach meaning to tell him about what he witnessed. He paused, someone was speaking to Edhellhach. He strained to hear the conversation.

"-Raz'zac are going to come after us in two days time. Please don't tell the Captain I gave you this information, I fear he dislikes me and will twist any situation to make me look bad."

Angered, Ohtar strode forward. He was sure it was Manswica speaking to Edhellhach. "Ebrithil, do not trust this man, I found him a the epicenter of a fight earlier today."

Edhellhach quickly asked, "Was it a physical fight?"

Ohtar paused, "No…it was verbal, but it was leading to distrust between the Guardians."

Edhellhach looked at Manswica, "What do you have to say?"

Manswica looked down, "I was trying to learn more about Ohtar, it seemed strange to me that so many respected him and I wanted to learn why. The fight was merely two different points of view on what happened in one of the stories of Ohtar's prowess. I warned you, he will misconstrue events to make me seem suspicious."

Ohtar looked at Edhellhach, outraged. Edhellhach shook his head. _Not now. Later, when he cannot hear._

**Please review people, your reviews inspire me to keep on writing.**


	11. Chapter 11: The Plot Unfolds

**AN: Sorry for the delay in updates, but here's Chapter 11. Bob the Builder of Stuff, i added one story to what Ohtar did (his escape) the rest of the stories were merely exaggerated as most stories would be. Just wondering, has anyone read Inheritance yet? All I'll say about it is that it was awesome. (SPOILER) Even if it did get rid of the basis of this entire fanfic. Do you guys think I should somehow magically twist this fanfic to agree with canon or just continue as is?**

Chapter 11

Once again, Manswica stood before the pool of water, he summoned the magic to speak to Durza. "My lord, I did as you asked. The captain is indeed a foe to be reckoned with." He proceeded to Durza the stories the men told him.

Durza bristled "Much of that was exaggeration, when he faced me, I was distracted by a Kull, that is what allowed him to overcome me."

Manswica hid a smile, "Of course, my lord. If I may, what do you propose we do about Ohtar?"

Durza smiled, "Send him on a wild goose chase. Today, the Raz'zac will destroy the elf, and we cannot allow Ohtar to interfere."

Manswica bowed, "With pleasure."

Edhellhach and Ohtar walked off into an abandoned section of the Spine. Ohtar was worried, "Ebrithil, please do not believe the lies of Manswica."

Edhellhach smirked, "Of course I won't, did you think I believed his lies? I could sense dark magic in him when we fought, dark magic brought about by either Galbatorix or Durza. I played along with it, for one reason only: he has found someway to cheat to the Ancient Language and I want to know how he did it."

Ohtar inquired, "What should we do about him?"

Edhellhach shook his head, "Nothing yet, but we should try to strengthen the bonds between the Guardians. Be careful with the newest recruits, we don't know if one of them has overcome their oaths also."

Ohtar set off, back to the camp, while thinking of ways to get the Guardians to trust each other. On his way there, he found Manswica looking for him. Ohtar demanded brusquely, "What do you want?"

Manswica, out of breath from running around, said, "_I swear the following is the truth. Eka kveoa oro ilumeo weohnata tauthr_! I have found traces of a scouting party...over there." He pointed northwards.

Ohtar frowned, "I shall take some troops to investigate it." As he left, Ohtar smiled, if he brought troops that were 'recruited' from different battles, it could serve as a bonding experience.

Manswica smiled, the captain was out of the way, now to get Edhellhach away from the Guardians.

Edhellhach frowned as Manswica told him that he had found traces of the Raz'zac in the south. Apparently Ohtar had found out and went after them. Manswica swore it in the Ancient Language, but then again, Manswica knew how to manipulate it for his advantage. He could either go into what might be a trap, or stay here and let the Guardians see that he was willing to let their hero be prisoner of the Raz'zac. He looked at Manswica, "I shall go after him, tell Bealuleas he is in charge of the Guardians in our stead." He saw Manswica's questioning look, "He is the last surviving member of the first Guardians." He made Manswica swear to do so, then set off.

Manswica grinned, everything was going to plan. His manipulation of the Ancient Language was cunning, he was now an expert on half-lies. He found traces of the (Guardian's) scouting party. (The trap for Ohtar was) in the north. There traces of the Raz'zac in the south (along with several dozen soldiers.) Ohtar had found out (about the scouting party) and went after them. It was so easy, he merely had go appear out of breath to disguise the parts he had to think, and all was well. Ohtar had set off with a dozen men, but a hundred were waiting for him, ten of them magicians, skilled mind breakers. Ten magicians, the two Raz'zac, ad fifty men awaited Edhellhach. Manswica would take care of destroying the base of trust within the Guardians. Soon they would fall, and he, Manswica would become one of the most powerful men in the Empire.

Edhellhach was running through the Spine searching for Ohtar. He cast his mind out, searching for any signs of the guardians. The only ones that were near, were the ones at the camp. He slowed down, he was over ten miles from the camp. Another ten and he wouldn't be able to sense them anymore. He felt the faint flicker of someone's mind, he didn't recognize it as one of the Guardians. Perhaps it was the mind of one of their captors? He set off towards the mind.

Ohtar stood in the clearing before his men. They stood facing a force of a hundred Imperials. Ohtar cast his mind out, but they were too far from camp. Ohtar turned his mind's attention to the soldiers he faced. He could sense them, but they were under the protection of magicians, and he couldn't directly take over their minds. The leader of the Imperials stepped forward, "We have many mind breakers within our ranks, I suggest you do not attempt to contend with them."

Ohtar responded, "We will not surrender to you, we will fight to the end!"

The leader smiled, "So be it."


	12. Chapter 12: The Plot Unfolds: Part 2

**AN: No reviews for the last chapter? Oh well, I'm sure you were all busy reading Inheritance. I happened to check the hits and it turned out to be: 1111 hits at 11:11 on 11/11/11. Fanfiction's format makes my story look really short. This was two pages (Times New Roman-Single Space) on Word, how does that translate into so little on this website?**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

On Ohtar's command, the Guardians formed a turtle-like formation. It was a square, with men at the 'sides' of the square linking their shields, forming a miniature wall. The men in the center raised their shields to cover the top of the square to protect from arrows, all the while stabbing with spears through holes, that would emerge in the shield-wall and disappear in a matter of seconds. Thus they were protected from harm. With the Guardian's advanced training, it was rare for an enemy to be able to strike through the holes in the shield-wall.

But they faced not only normal men, but also magicians. Among their foes stood ten magicians. Ohtar stood behind his shield and tried to think of a way to defeat the magicians. He came up with one way, but it would be risky. He let out a mental shout: _Guardians! Join minds and take over the magicians! _The Guardian's minds joined together and launched an assault on the magician's minds, but they were halted. The magicians smiled, they were trained in mind breaking, they could hold off the Guardian's attack. So there was a stalemate, the Guardians were barely held back by the magician's minds, and the Imperial soldiers were only just stopped by the shield-wall. Then came the true terror of the magician's, spells began to be cast. Fireballs and stones hurled themselves at the Guardians. The fire could not breach the shield-wall, but it made the inside of the 'turtle' rise to a sweltering heat. The stones began to dent the shields of the Guardians, making it much more difficult to maintain a solid wall of shields.

Slowly, the Guardians began to suffer from heat, their throats began to burn, yearning for water. Then the air began to shimmer before their eyes, making it difficult for them to hit their enemies, they began to exhaust, barely able to hold up the shields, straining to hold up their weapons. Then, one by one, they began to faint from the heat and exhaustion. Ohtar was the last man standing, he looked around, his men were on the ground. Nearly a hundred enemies stood before him, he raised his sword, then fell down unconscious.

* * *

><p>Edhellhach ran towards the mind he had sensed earlier, perhaps he would finally find Ohtar and the men he took with him. As he neared the mind, he paused. He could now sense many minds, nearly five dozen enemy soldiers were hidden in this part of the Spine. If they had captured Ohtar and his men, they would be out in the open. The only reason they would be hidden is if it was … an ambush! If the enemy had set up an ambush this elaborate, surely they had something that could hope to match him. Edhellhach turned around, there stood two beings, hooded an cloaked, emanating an aura of darkness. They had their swords drawn and approached Edhellhach. Edhellhach knew them to be Raz'zac, and thus vulnerable to light, and shouted "<em>Garjazla!<em>" A burst of light emanated from his hands and flew towards the Raz'zac, momentarily blinding and stunning them. He charged towards the Raz'zac with his swords drawn.

The Raz'zac quickly recovered and hissed "Attack him!" Out of the trees burst nearly fifty soldiers, charging towards Edhellhach. Edhellhach kept running towards the Raz'zac, but before they were in striking range, he leapt up, sailing over their heads.

As he landed he turned around and let out a cry of "_Brisingr!_" A ball of fire rushed towards the Raz'zac, dissipating when it hit their wards. Edhellhach charged forward, his swords at the ready. As he drew near them, he raised his swords, intent on running them through. The Raz'zac stepped around him, but he charged into them mass of soldiers, his blades slicing through steel and flesh. When at last his momentum slowed to a stop, he stood in the midst of the soldiers, with the Raz'zac trying to shove their way towards him. Edhellhach swung his blades in a large circle, creating a small clearing around himself. The Raz'zac came to a stop just before entering his little clearing. Edhellhach grinned, "Is there none among you who want to fight me, one on one? Or are you cowards, only wishing to attack with larger numbers?"

One of the Raz'zac stepped forward, "Foolish elf, you cannot trick usss like that. We have come jussst to kill you, we care not for honor." With that the to Raz'zac raised bows that they had drawn, and shot arrows towards Edhellhach.

Edhellhach grinned, he crouched down and the arrows sailed over him and embedded them selves in two of the soldiers standing behind him. "Obviously you care not for the lives of your men, you have them here as cannon fodder to slow me down while you try to kill me." The Imperial soldiers began to look uneasy, but the Raz'zac merely approached him with their blades drawn. Edhellhach cast his mind out, hoping to immobilize them with his mind. When he could not sense the Raz'zac, he went on to conquer them minds of the Imperials. As soon as his mind touched their mind, ten magicians began to assault his mind. Edhellhach steeled his mind, and began to focus on one thing only, destroying the Raz'zac that stood before him. As they neared, Edhellhach swung his blades, catching the blade of one Raz'zac, while side-stepping around the blade of the other. Edhellhach twirled thee Raz'zac's blade around, wrenching it out of the Raz'zac's grasp. He shouted, "_Ganga!_" and the sword flew through the forest impaling a tree over two hundred yards away. Edhellhach turned to the other Raz'zac and blocked the blow that came towards his head. He kicked at the Raz'zac sending it stumbling away. He turned around to impale the first Raz'zac with his sword, but then he stumbled. His shoulder was burning, the Raz'zac had bit him, somehow overcoming his wards. When the magicians began to gain a foothold in his mind, he let out a wordless cry, pushing his foes away from him.

He began to chant in the Ancient Language, healing his wounds before his enemies stood. He saw one of the Raz'zac struggling to stand up. Edhellhach shouted out, "_Deloi vondr!_" The earth around the Raz'zac and the Imperials began to shift, swallowing them into the ground. Now, instead of lying on the ground, the Imperials were lying in the ground. Edhellhach, walked over to where the Raz'zac lay and crouched down to speak to it. "Farewell Raz'zac."

Only the Raz'zac's head remained above the ground "I can tell you sssecretsss about Galbatorix'sss plansss."

Edhellhach smiled, "Secrets like what? Anything you could tell me I could tear out of the minds of Imperial soldiers. Besides, I care not for Galbatorix, soon I shall leave Alagaesia forever, I need only-" He abruptly stopped himself. "_Slytha._" The Raz'zac quickly became still, in a deep slumber from which it would never wake. Edhellhach did the same to the other Raz'zac. He turned to face the men that were half-buried in the ground. "_Letta deloi vondr._" As soon as the earth quit writhing around them, the half-buried soldiers looked at Edhellhach. Edhellhach looked at them "I do not wish to kill you, you can either join me and my men, or you can" Edhellhach paused, "Where's Ohtar and his men? I thought you captured them?"

One of the men laughed, "There's a traitor in your camp, elf. You will not here anything from us. We came here to look for a jewel and because of you and the Urgals, we have lost thousands of men. You shall suffer for that. And don't try your trickery with oaths, we swore loyalty to our king in your Ancient Language." He spat out the last two words.

Edhellhach delved into the man's mind and ripped out the information he needed. Ohtar was several miles north of here, held captive by the Imperial soldiers. Edhellhach turned and sprinted through the Spine, trying to find and rescue Ohtar.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please Review.<strong>


End file.
